


To Break a Habit

by writingherhope



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cabin Fic, F/M, Post-Episode: s08e18 Threads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingherhope/pseuds/writingherhope
Summary: There's one habit Sam needs to try to break; Jack gives her a perfect reason to start.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 20
Kudos: 37





	To Break a Habit

**Author's Note:**

> This was written smack-dab in the middle of a Shipmas fic, as a flashback, but upon further reading it feels out of place to me ...or at the very least, not needed at all for the purpose of the Shipmas fic. However, I personally love this and couldn't just toss it away. I may add to this, but I doubt it. This is just a cute little snippet my fingers put in the wrong story. 
> 
> Thanks to XWingKC and starrybouquet for both reading over the Shipmas fic that had this in it! They both helped me with some grammar and punctuation, so not my thing.

It was the third night at the cabin; after her father had died, after Pete had left the Springs, after Kerry had taken her bow, after the General had accepted a new position and the Colonel hers. 

The third night there, the temperature dropped and she woke up reaching for a thicker blanket than was there. Throwing her legs over the edge of the bed, she tested the need for socks on the hardwood with one toe before pulling back and slipping into the warm knee highs, scrunching them around her ankles.

Jack had told them the first night, that the extra blankets and quilts were in the hall closet by the bathroom. 

As Sam turned from the open closet door, two quilts in her arms, she found herself against a warm body. As cold as she was, she almost sighed. As it was, she did lean back into it for a second before reminding herself that it could only be one of three men-not sure how any of them would take her moment of seeking warmth this late at night-and pulling away. "Sorry." She whispered, attempting to face the body behind her. 

Before she could, arms encircled her waist and the body shook with a chuckle., "Cold?" 

His voice. It would be him. Not that she would want it to be anyone else, but they hadn't really had an actual conversation regarding the change in command. Oh, they had the announcing of the reassignments conversation with the guys; hugs and drinks followed with congratulations. And while they had both thought about what this meant for them-- if there was a ‘them’, was Kerry still in the picture? Did she still feel the same way, was it too soon after her engagement? -Ooh, they had thought about it, but neither had put them into words. 

For eight years they had operated under intense pressure, with subtle glances and unspoken words, using that silent communication to get themselves out of many a dire situation. And it was with two reassignments and one failed-doomed from the start-engagement, that it seemed they had lost the ability to trust what the other was silently saying. 

She allowed herself the warmth of his body enveloping her, she would blame the cold and the late night if needed. She released the sigh from her lips as her eyes fluttered closed., "Yes, sir."

He tightened his hold on her waist, "No." He felt her stiffen. "Not here, Sam." He raised one hand to turn her face to the side, toward him. Her blue eyes, wide. Lips, parted. "I'm not your commanding officer anymore, we need to break that habit." 

She nodded, swallowing as she watched his lips move with his words., "Yes--" She closed her eyes at her near slip. "It will be a hard habit to break." 

He allowed her to turn in his arms. Now face to face and somehow, he was still so warm compared to how cold she felt. However, she wasn't sure if the cold was from the temperature, anymore, or from the nerves coursing through her veins. "It's one we need to break because I have something I want to do, and I can't do it if you're still calling me that." 

Blinking, her heart raced, eyes on his chest, "What do you want to do--," she met his eyes and the habit began to crack, "Jack?"

His breathing sped up and he gave her a soft smile., "Kiss you." 

"Jack." She raised her lips to meet his and the cold creeped from her, replaced rapidly by his warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to XWingKC and starrybouquet for both reading over the Shipmas fic that had this in it! They both helped me with some grammar and punctuation, so not my thing.


End file.
